powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Empathy
The psychic power in which one can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. Also known as Empathic Perception. Not to be confused with telepathic perception. People with this ability are called Empaths. Capability The user can read and mirror the feelings of others without reading apparent symptoms. Can cause the user to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. With this ability the User can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Usually overtime, an Empath's power may grow to the point that they can manipulate emotions Appliance *Find hidden emotions, desires, memories, fears, etc. *Promote interpersonal understanding. *Can play mindgames and taunt against an oponent by reading their emotions and using it against them. *Empaths can see into a memory by latching into an emotion that the memory caused. *Limited Empathic Healing usually by taking in the emotional pain. *Can sense the presense of others by sensing an emotion. *Force a target person display unwanted emotions. *High-level Users can project emotions into their targets. *User oftens gets taken over by another person's emotions. *May knock a person unconcious by overloading and filling the target with a lot of emotions (such as stress, fear or anger). *Can forge empathic links between yourself and others allowing the ones linked together to feel the emotions and conditions of the ones he or she is linked to. May also cause communication. *At high levels, may be able to turn powers of other users against them. Weaknesses *Empaths can only receive emotions, so in an empathic communication, Empaths have to figure out what exactly the person is trying to say. *Low-level Empaths can only sense emotions and might get taken over and act on those emotions. *Inexperienced Empaths may find their powers completely useless in a fight. *Empaths are defenseless against beings that have no emotions such as a robot. *Empaths may be easily possessed by Spirits and Ghosts as they are beings bound with emotions.﻿ Methods *Through skin contact, the user can read emotions. *Other users can sense emotions without touch. Associations *Can lead into manipulating emotions and increasing one's abilities. *Often leads into intuition. *May also stem from Psychometry *May stem from Telepathy Personality Empaths are often mistaken for having emotional disorders, stemming from being around so many fluctuating emotions of people in society. Because of this, many learn to psychically shield themselves, or worse, isolate themselves from the outside world. Many have a particular distaste for being vulnerable, in any sense of the word, and also, carry the tendency to walk on egg-shells around everyone. On the plus side, they have a unique understanding of every living creature they surround themselves with. With those who an Empath trusts, they are very loving, compassionate, loyal, honest, and playful. With those who are not trusted, they are reluctant to reveal anything, or let psychological walls down, angst and suspicious, for good reason. Empaths can typically perceive immediately, or soon enough, who can be trusted, and who can't. Almost all Empaths have the urge to help everyone, which make them wonderful associates, partners, friends, and lovers. However, they always have the possibility of becoming overwhelmed with particularly emotionally-charged situations, making them want to run away, or possibly destroy. But, no one understands people better than a holder of this gift. Known Users *Lydia (Heroes) *Sylar (Heroes) *Blackheart (Marvel Comics) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Nick Stokes (CSI) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Phoebe Haliwell (Charmed) *Chloe King (The Nine Lives of Chloe King) *Cordelia Chase (Buffyverse) *The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Vampires (True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse Novels) (Via blood bond, Makers and Proegncies) *SCP-132-ARC (SCP Foundation) *Emma de Lauro (Mutant X)''' *Cordelia Frost (Marvel) *Jasper Hale (Twilight) *Tele-Empaths (Mutant X) *Empaths (Charmed) Gallery Emapthy.gif|Phoebe can control other people's power via empathy(Click on photo for animation) Ravenoyl.png|Raven of "DC Comics" is a powerful empath. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power